When Night Falls 1:The Apprentice
by Aly Osgood
Summary: 15-year old Alixcia Shinair decides to indulge in superheroics,but does she knows what is in store for her,or the risks she is taking?What will she lose by donning the cape of Apprentice? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1 Alicxia

Author's Note: This is my first fic...I must apologise in advance for any spelling errors,because I am a bad typist with only an hour online every week. And let's just say I was having a few problems with the publishing....

And can someone tell me what rxr is? Sorry,I suck at initials...

**CH.1 ALIXCIA**

Alixcia was walking home one day,with her boyfriend two were talking.

"You free this Friday night?"Kai nodded and eagerly asked,"A date?"'

"Yeah I you at Preile Pub then,"Kai then,they reached Alixcia's home,and Kai bade her goodbye.

"Well,bye you tomorrow,"he said,walking darted into her was too distracted to notice that Kai wasnt even going in the right direction. When she reached her bedroom,she let her backpack slide off her shoulders onto the floor.

"Kai just asked me out!" she exclaimed to then decided to watch TV.

Alixcia's POV

I can't believe Kai just asked me out!I switched the TV on,and an image popped up,with the word 'BREAKING NEWS' in bold, black, block letters.

"The Batman was last seen in an alley in 4th Avenue,where he captured some of Gotham's most wated thugs. They were found-"the reporter began,but what she said after that,the world will never know,for Alixcia had switched the television off.

"Looks like I've got a new hobby,"Alixcia said,as she reached for her sewing kit.


	2. Chapter 2 Vigilante's Night Out

Disclaimer:Okay,sorry,I forgot this the last time,as I said,I had problems with the fanfic system...Well, here it is. I OWN NOTHING. NONE. ZILCH. NADA. NEIN??

6 chapters in this fic.. Sorry it's so short, I'm a terrible typist... I'm currently working on another few fanfics, but I am going to publish a new one, but in my country's language. I can't find 'Bahasa Malaysia' on the list, so it might end up under 'Bahasa Indonesia'. It will be called "Apabila Batman Ke Mari" It is based on humour and supernatural. I probably won't be using my mothertongue (chinese) to write any fanfics in. My Chinese is terrible. I'm in the Malay medium at school. The fanfic will be based in my hometown, Sibu.(not the island,the one in Sarawak which is on Borneo) There will be a few snippets of English,Chinese and some of the Chinese dialects here and there, as my country is pretty multilingual.

Alixcia was hard at work,thinking of an insignia to label herself with. For an insignia is what a vigilante is known by. Without it, a hero could just be a normal person. For example, when criminals strike, what should flash in the night sky , but Batman's insignia? As for the suit, Alixcia had picked out her old ballet leotard and tights, and dyed them black. She finally thought of an insignia. She chose a crescent moon.

After completing her suit, she put it on, fitted a pair of black boots on her feet and a mask over her eyes. She set out to the street, and before long, she saw a flash of light in the dark of the night sky. The Bat symbol. I t was there, hovering above an alley.

"That' my calling," she said. The 5'4" masked maiden sped off, and arrived at the alley. Batman was already there, fighting a gang of what seemed to be more like masked zombie adoscelents than adults She hid behind a dumpster and watched in awe. Suddenly, one of them came running her way, but she could tell that he had not seen her, so she stuck her leg out. This sneaky gesture caused him to trip. He immediately got up, and the two engaged in a one-to-one combat. She was enjoying her fight, as she was constantly punching her opponent, not giving him a chance to defend himself. Suddenly, he took off and ran, but a rope coiled around his feet, causing him to trip(again). But the masked figure cut the rope.

"When I come back you'll be sorry! Both of you!" he said. As he ran Alixcia's eyes widened in horror. The way he ran, the way he fought, his voice, was all familiar to her, it was Kai! Batman was glaring at her. After recovering from her shock, she realized Batman's glare, glaring in the kind of way which made her feel like slapping him.

"Uh…Hi Bats," Alixcia said. In return, Batman pressed a button on his utility belt and the Batmobile came speeding up to them.

"In," he ordered. Instead of feeling worried, scared or intimidated, Alixcia stepped into the car thinking,`Wow, I can't believe I'm actually in the Batmobile,`


End file.
